Harry potter Darkness falls
by Craig's crazy stories
Summary: set inbetween the books halfblood prince and deathly hallows. Harry and gang are back at hogwarts for another year with twists,surprises and pranks
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione and all the other Gryffindor's preceded into the great hall at the start of their 5th year at Hogwarts, the first years marvelled at the ceiling where Dumbledore had created a summery scene to welcome in the new school year. The other students were getting used to it, whereas Ron, Harry and Hermione had gotten into a little game of theirs; looking at the teacher's desk and guessing which one had been replaced and this year there was a missing gap where the defence against the dark arts teacher would sit. One by one the Hogwarts houses were filing in to the main hall. When everyone had been settled down and the food had been served, Dumbledore called for attention and began his welcome speech "First of I want to welcome one and all to the new year at Hogwarts. Before I let the feast commence I wish to pass on two messages. Number one as you may or may not know I am going to be travelling throughout most of the year and I have hired an old friend to look after not only the school but the defence against the dark arts post. The other message is that once again our school will hold host to the dementors." To the news most of the older students sighed under their breath. "We will be hosting Dementors because the ministry fears that Hogwarts and the Wizarding world—he was cut off with the sound of the great doors opening. A hooded, cloaked figure walked in he was dressed in white and was accompanied by a tall staff with a Gem placed at the top. The figure walked up to the podium and exchanged pleasantries with Dumbledore. "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce to you the person who is going to be taking the place as headmaster and defence against the dark arts teacher, his name is Gandalf, and I'll let him introduce himself"

"Thank you professor, now I am aware that the professor has told you why I am here. Your Headmaster needs to go travelling; an escape away from the school life and to go travelling and sightseeing. The professor has asked me to look after the school and the defence against the dark arts post for two reasons: I am a senior mage and I have experience leading and fighting the dark arts and I can teach you what you need to know in order to survive our dark world. I will not prolong the feast anymore, thank you for your time" Gandalf stood down from the podium and sat down at his seat. "As Gandalf said he doesn't want to prolong the feast and neither do I Enjoy" said Dumbledore as he waved his arms and food appeared along the lines of tables for each house.

As per usual Ron was scoffing his face full of anything he can get his hands on while Harry and Hermione were taking a more civil Approach to the matter of eating their fill. "I wish to interrupt you only once more, can I have a word with the prefects and the 7th years" said Dumbledore. Table by table the prefects and the 7th year students got up and wondered over to the podium where Dumbledore had a task for them. "Ok, are you all here" he said

"Gryffindor"

"Yes sir" said the prefects and 7th years Fred and George being two of them

"Ravenclaw"

"Yes sir" said the prefects and 7th years

"Slytherin"

"Yes sir" said the prefects and 7th years

"And finally, Hufflepuff"

"Yes sir" said the prefects and 7th years

"Good, now as of my absence, you will still have the heads of house looking after the first years but could I ask something of you; can the prefects watch over the 4th and 5th years of your house and the 7th years, can you look after the 2nd and 3rd years from you houses please"

"Yes of course Professor" Said Percy speaking for every student there

"Splendid, right, that was that. Now go and enjoy your feast before the New Year begins" said Dumbledore.

After the feast was over Gandalf, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had the task of escorting the students to their respective house dormitory Gandalf escorted the Ravenclaw's to their dorm where Luna gave the password that unlocked the dorm. Dumbledore escorted the Hufflepuff's to their dorm and Ernie did the same. McGonagall took her Gryffindor's to their dorm where Harry gave his password and Snape took the Slytherin's to their dorm and Malfoy gave the password. Each Teacher who escorted a house got told to say the same thing to their house before leaving them for the night this message was "Hogwarts is in grave danger this year, because of this the higher years will be looking after and protecting the lower years as much as you can, the teachers will also be doing this especially the teacher that has escorted you to your house, we will be taking you to from your dorm to the main hall for meals and for important events although during lesson time your peers should be looking after each other, with that said I bid you Good night" after the teachers have said this the left each house to prepare for bed and eventually go to bed and prepare for the morning routine.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over Hogwarts at the dawn of a new day and as said at the start of last night McGonagall and the other teachers were waiting outside the common rooms of their allotted houses to take their students down to breakfast. Much like the previous night the crowds of students flocked into the main hall where breakfast was waiting for them. Gryffindor's were third to get in to the hall, the order went; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor then Ravenclaw. Eventually everyone was in, sitting down, talking and most importantly; eating. On the Gryffindor table Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting together. Fred and George were sitting together a few spaces down from the trio they were planning pranks to pull. The teachers were all sitting up at the front on the teacher's desk probably talking about the upcoming year. The only people who weren't there were Dumbledore and Gandalf. Harry saw this and thought that they were probably catching up with each other.

After breakfast was over one by one each house was able to leave the main hall and made their way to their first lesson of the new term and New Year. Harry, Hermione and Ron's first lesson was defence against the dark arts, which harry was excused for because he had quidditch practice so he said goodbye his friends and went to prepare before practice whilst his friends and classmates went to their first school lesson.

Hermione, Ron and other Gryffindor's made it to their new defence against the dark arts room where their new teacher; Gandalf was waiting by the front desk. "Welcome, please come in a sit down we will be starting momentarily" he said

"Harry won't be attending this lesson sir he—

"Yes he has Quidditch practice; Dumbledore has already informed me of this." Gandalf said "today we are going to be learning the ancient art of producing fire, but not by using conventional methods, we are going to be learning the useful spell, Incendio the fire spell."

There was mixed reactions from his class. He went on to say "oh, I thought you'd be happier about learning a potentially powerful spell for your arsenal." The reaction improved a little although Gandalf still wasn't pleased so he said "do you want a demonstration of this spell?" everyone said yes in unison "ok" he said "everyone watch out" and without moving a muscle he set the desk behind on fire, he then put out the fire with a swoop of his hands. His classed applauded and cheered.

When harry finally got out on to the field everyone was waiting for him. Fred and George were going on at him as he walked out with his firebolt mainly because as captain you shouldn't be late to training. "Right, ladies and gentlemen who's ready to play some quidditch?"

His team responded unenthusiastically "well, can't be bothered can we?" he said sarcastically "I said who wants to play quidditch!"

His team cheered this time round "that was better no—

"Stop right there Potter" said Draco "we got the pitch today"

"Turns out that we have it today Malfoy" replied Harry.

"Look, I'm not one for co operations but why not have a little friendly match, that way we can both practice, use the pitch and have a little bit of friendly competition." Said Draco

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea that. You're on" replied Harry

At that time Professor McGonagall walked out on to the pitch saying "Draco, sorry I was wrong Gryffindor do have the pitch today"

Don't worry professor we have organised a little friendly match so we both get to play but we don't have a referee, would you mind?" asked Harry

"Well, I'm not busy so ok I will Referee the match for you go and get ready" said McGonagall "you have a 5 minute prep time" the Gryffindor team went to their side to talk tactics and the slytherin team went to their side.

Gryffindor's tactics where to protect Harry as he had his sights set out on the snitch as it was a sure fire way to win whilst slytherin was going to try and score as much as possible and try to avoid going for the snitch until the last few minutes. "Your time is now up" said professor McGonagall walking back on to the pitch with the box of quaffle's and the golden snitch "Mount your broom's and prepare."

Both teams mounted up and were in the sky within seconds when McGonagall saw that all players where in the sky she released the quaffle's and was ready with the snitch "you may begin!" she said as she released the snitch.


End file.
